


The silver stranger and the red haired woman

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Falling In Love, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Kathryn Janeway lives in a primitive society, in a far away planet called Yeroan 3. On this world women are treated as second class citizens alongside animals. She has a recurring dream of  a stranger with a steely hand and a metal eye brow. Her world turns upside down.***Workings of the female body explained in the story. If this is not for you then kindly turn back******Warning on women injustice, rape, non consensual sex, forced marriage, attempted rape etc. It may bring bad memories to some readers. Be warned and read at your own discretion***





	1. Coming out

"No, Kathryn, no one will listen to you. You are only a woman." The old man said sadly. He had compassion in his eyes. Kathryn has had such looks directed at her from older men, many times before. She always dismissed it for politeness or sympathy but when this old man, Tuvok, looked at her, her reaction was different. He seemed to understand the younger woman at a deeper level.

"I only want to present the idea to the Makers` Community, hear what they think about it. You know, they could tell me what needs to be improved? Please Tuvok, it could help the women who look after the sick at the Healing Centre." Kathryn pleaded with her friend. He looked down on the floor and was silent for a while. When Tuvok looked up at Kathryn, and saw the dejected look on her face, the old man knew that he should do something to help his friend. 

"Kathryn, i have known your parents ever since they were children. I still remember the day when you were born. Your mother struggled for a day and a half before you finally decided to make an appearance in the world. You have been a stubborn little one ever since. I remember when a boy lifted up your skirt `to see what a girl looked like underneath,` You kicked him hard in the groin! Do you remember what the woman standing next to you said?" Janeway looked up at him. She had an intense gaze fixed on her friend.

"Yes, i do." She said " The woman said, Kathryn, don`t be so harsh on the boy. He really doesn`t know what a girl looks like underneath. Maybe you should show him. You never know he could be your future mate one day!" Janeway said incredulously, trying to control her anger. Kathryn has never known differently. She was constantly chastised by women for fighting boys back when they groped her. They told her that it was her fault that they did. Young Kathryn wondered whether as a girl she did anything right? It seemed to her the boys and even men received special treatment but the girls were looked down upon and constantly being told to be silent and not complain. So the young Janeway decided to be silent. She still defended herself from boys and men who wanted to have sex with her or simply rape her but she stopped asking why she as a girl, was treated differently. 

 

Kathryn knew her destiny, role in life, in this society. She was going to be married to a man and bear him children. Everything she will ever own will belong to her husband. When she reached puberty, there was a lot of questions she wanted to ask about her changing body. The breast development, then the hair which appeared in various parts of her body, the blood in her underwear every Moon. The girl was interested. Her mother, Gretchen, knew that her daughter was different. In fact she knew when she was born that her daughter was going to be different. Gretchen managed to conceal from the elders of the village, that her daughter asked so many questions only boys were allowed to pose. If they found out, the young girl was going to be taken away from her family and be trained properly on the ways of the Land and Fore fathers and how to be a proper woman.

 

Back in the present, the pleading for Tuvok to present her work to the Makers Community finally succeeded when Kathryn promised the old man that she would clean his house, cook his meals and do the laundry for a week.

"Your offer is quite tempting, Kathryn, but i will never accept it. Let me tell you a secret. I do not like the injustice happening to women in this land but i am only one man. If i say anything in women`s favour, they will kill me. I tried once. Look at me now. An old man, living alone, everything was taken away from me. I used to teach children, both boys and girls, to build small houses, cook their own meals and many other life skills. I knew that these skills could be handy one day whether they are male or female. They all saw no sense in what i was doing. They accused me of poisoning youngsters` minds with foreign dogmas and humiliated me in public. My only dogma is that all youngsters should learn to be independent by contributing to society equally." He sighed. Kathryn smiled at her logical Old Friend.

"So you`ll show my invention to the Makers?" She waited patiently.

"Yes, i will." The wrinkled smile of the Old tanned man was enough to light Kathryn`s day and even weeks to come. Kathryn wanted to hug her friend but she knew of his aversion to public displays of affection. She did the chores she promised him, amidst his protests, and kissed him on the cheek and left for her mother`s house. Tuvok usually tolerated his friend`s little gestures of affection.

"Where have you been, Kathryn. It is late. I do not want you hurt by men out there." Her mother sighed and put her knitting down beside her. "You look happy. What is happening?" Her mother was curious.

"Old man, Tuvok, will present my invention to the Makers` Community tomorrow!" The young woman squealed with delight. Her mother had never seen the young woman happier.

"What is this invention, anyway?" Gretchen asked. Kathryn pulled out a schematic of the contraption from her apron`s pocket and laid it on the table. She waited for her mother so she could start explaining to her.

"This is a schematic of what it looks like on the inside. This is a circuit board. I got it from the radio repair man. I told him i was getting it for my boyfriend. He smiled and gave me two!" Janeway said. I don`t have a boyfriend, by the way, Mom..so just you know. Anyway, this is a heat sensor. This is a body heat detector and this pump here, when activated, will help show if a sick person`s blood pressure is high or low. The switch here is connected by these wires and this power cell, here. The whole thing is covered in a container to hold it all together...so what do you think, Mom?" Janeway waited eagerly for her mother`s approval.

"I think it is very beautiful. You are so very inventive, smart and special to me, Kathryn. I do not not ever want anything bad to happen to you. I do not want to lose you the way i lost your father. Come here." Kathryn approached her mother who engulfed her in her love with a big hug and a kiss on her cheek. She held her daughter at arms length and pinched Kathryn`s cheek.

"Mom! I am not a baby! Stop pinching my cheek!" Janeway smiled but she secretly enjoyed what she termed `little baby attentions` her mother gave her. "As for looking after myself, well, i am a big girl. I can defend myself. Tuvok taught me some martial arts."

"Now, speaking of `big girls` have you got a boyfriend yet, Katie?" Gretchen though she should bring the subject up. Other women were beginning to ask her questions as when will Kathryn get married.

"Oh, i have many `boyfriends,` Mom." Janeway was hedging the subject. Her mother had an exasperated look on her face.

"Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway! You know exactly what i am talking about." Gretchen knew how difficult it was to get any sort of personal information from her 30 year old daughter. She was as elusive as her father was. The determined mother decided to press on the subject.

"Your younger sister is married to a man and has two children. Don`t you want children?"

"Not really, well yes, obviously? Who doesn`t want to leave their little selves after they die?" Janeway continued to be elusive.

"Is there a particular man you like? I could talk to his parents..."

"Yes, Mom, i do have someone i like. I sort of see them in my dream. It is a recurring one. She, i mean, he is a knight from a far away place. He wears a silver body suit, sometimes a blue one, depending on the mood that day. He has a metal piece above the left eye where the eye brows should be. The left hand has a sort of silver metal on it. I`m not sure when they will visit. The ship he uses travels high up in space." Janeway concluded while her mother looked at her. She tried to assimilate the `dream.` Her daughter, Kathryn, was as elusive as she was cunning and strange, but she was her daughter. The vague way of explaining things, the imprecise pronoun use when describing her love interest, the slip between gender description....understanding dawned on Gretchen but she had to be sure about it.

"Kathryn, when did you know?" The older woman decided an open ended question might shed some light on her daughter`s strange dream and explanation.

"Know what, Mom?" Kathryn was beginning to feel cornered.

"When did you know that you were not interested in males as mates?" Gretchen decided that patience was the key if she was to get any meaningful information from her extremely private daughter.

"Males as mates. Well, uh, i don`t know. When i was six cycles old, maybe. My friend, B`Elanna, also doesn`t like men as sexual partners. She only married Tom Paris to please everyone. She told me that she was miserable but there is no way out of it. Well, Mom, now you know my secret. What are you going to do, now? Are you going to expose me to the elders?"

 

"No, Dear daughter. I will do no such thing. It will be our secret." 

"Thanks so much, Mom. I love you!" Kathryn hugged her mother for a while then let go. Gretchen smiled reassuringly at her daughter and hugged her back. She reached her hand and patted Kathryn on the arm, much to the younger woman`s relief. 

 

Kathryn felt like a big burden was lifted off her chest. Now, if only she could find the meaning of her recurring dream. She decided to see her friend Kes, who worked at the Healing Centre. Kes had telepathic abilities. She could predict the future, interpret dreams, speak to so called aliens from far away and more.

`Could Kes shed some light into what was happening?` Kathryn was not superstitious but the recurring dream had gone for so long, months of detailed descriptions, of things she and the silver suited stranger did together. Every night she dreamed of a section which seemed to be building up from the night before. It seemed like one dream leading to something. It was a very interesting dream to Kathryn.


	2. Tricorder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn`s invention gets accepted at the Makers` Community Centre. The chairman, Harkan, is under the impression that Tuvok made it. He orders the old man to make more of the tricorders.

"Mom, i am going to Old man Tuvok. I`ll be back later. Is there anything i can get you at the market?" Kathryn asked as she stood at the door with a small cloth bag, her mother made her, strapped to her shoulder.

"No, Darling. Just go and be careful please. Say hello to Tuvok for me."

"I will." She kissed her mother on the cheek and left for her Old Friend`s house.

 

Tuvok decided to go to the Makers` Centres early. He carefully placed the younger woman`s invention in a wooden box and started off to the trading centre where the Makers met. On the way he thought about the invention. He really should have remembered to ask Kathryn its name. It was so advanced that he wondered where Kathryn got her ideas from. Deep down the old man believed that the universe was so vast, that there may be such things as other planets and other planes of existence and other realities. He strongly believed that his friends, Kathryn, Kes, B`Elanna and everybody else had their counterparts somewhere. The man also believed that his friend`s dream meant something significant. He must speak with Kes. Perhaps together they can come up with a meaning for Kathryn. The first course of action was to talk to Kathryn.

 

The old man must have been so absorbed in his thoughts because when he looked up he found himself near the Makers` Community Centre. He walked up the steps and pushed the door open. A few men sat on long rows of benches listening to one man explaining a new invention he had made. A horse drawn plough. Everybody agreed that it was a clever invention and could make work on a farm easy. Tuvok sat there for a while listening carefully. He knew Kathryn would ask of any latest developments so he was sure to understand how this `plough` worked. No women were allowed to the Makers` Community because it was only for thinkers and there were not many thinkers among the women for they were never raised to think critically. However, Tuvok knew otherwise. His friends Kathryn, B`Elanna and Kes were brilliant, in his opinion, but he could be biased about it. Tuvok`s better judgment did not think he was biased about his assessment. He thought of what B`Elanna did to her house. She invented a device to preserve food for longer so it did not go bad. Tom, her husband, would go to the mountain and bring home some ice chunks. They would cut it to slabs. A hole was then dug in the ground where they added straw and fodder. All their perishable foods and vegetables were kept longer. Soon neighbours learned of the method. They brought their perishables to be kept at Tom and B`Elanna`s house. Later B`Elanna worked on a device that could freeze water so Tom will not have to go to the mountains to get ice. The woman planned on making an enclosure for her machine and a storage compartment to keep food inside it. Tom was honoured at the Makers` Centre for this invention.

 

Tuvok went to the reception and explained to the man there that he would like to make a presentation. He was soon given a chance to speak. He stood up from the bench and brought out Kathryn`s invention from its wooden box.

"Friends, i have here, a tricorder. This device measures a sick person`s body heat, heart rate, blood pressure and more. May i have a volunteer please?" A man stepped forward and stood before the old man.

 

Tuvok pulled out the scanner from the tricorder and waved it briefly around the man`s head. A small light and a beeping sound was heard and the man`s readings were seen on a screen. Everybody gathered around to see Tuvok`s device. They all had turns having their readings done to them. The Makers` chairman stood after Tuvok sat down. He praised the man for his wonderful invention. He believed that it could help the women at the Healing Centre with their work. Harkan, the chairman asked if Tuvok wanted the job of teaching the women how to use the device as they were all slow to understand how mechanical things worked. Everybody laughed except Tuvok. The old man knew better. Harkan asked if Tuvok could make more of them. The old man accepted and left with the wooden box containing his friend`s invention. 

"Ah, i see that i have a visitor. How did you get in?" Tuvok asked his old friend.

"You forgot to leave me your key yesterday. I have studied your key and made another one just like it. See?" Kathryn held a duplicate key in her hand for Tuvok to see. The only reply was a raised eye brow from the old man which made Kathryn laugh.

"Come on, Tuvok i`m not a burglar. I just had to do my chores here as i promised. I had to think of how to get in the house, that`s all. The other option was to break in through the window or destroy your door!" She laughed some more while Tuvok had a tiniest bit of a reaction on his face. The man was not capable of displaying emotions but Kathryn could read him like an open book.

"Very well, Kathryn. It seems that you are an evil genius in the making. Should i be afraid?" Janeway laughed, almost falling off the stone chair she was sitting on.

"Women are incapable of being geniuses, Tuvok. You know that. Now stop insulting me. Let`s have lunch and you can tell me about your visit to the Makers` Community Centre!"

 

The two friends had lentil soup, spiced tea, stir fried rice with onions and mushrooms. Kathryn had coffee. After lunch Tuvok sat up. He cleared his throat and gave his friend an explanation of what happened at the Centre. Kathryn was very excited.

"Did they tell you what was wrong with it? How it could be improved?" 

"No, it is perfect!"

"Really?!"

"Indeed. They have ordered me, you, me, to make more of them. Harkan says it will be useful at the Healing Centre. He has also asked me, you, me to teach the women there how to use it!" Tuvok had a hint of a smile which only Kathryn could detect.

"Why are you mixed up with the pronouns, Old Friend?" This time Kathryn fell off her seat, laughing. Tuvok reached a hand and helped her up again.

"Thanks." The woman sat on the stone chair again. She had stopped laughing and a serious look on her face as she said. "You have done me a great favour, Tuvok. I will never forget you, Old Friend." She kissed him on the fore head.

"You are very welcome, my friend." Tuvok said solemnly. 

"So will you help me make more? I can`t go to the radio repair man again. He already gave me two circuit boards. Do you know anywhere we could find circuit boards? They are quite advanced. They have very small circuits in them. I wonder where he got them?" A meaningful look passed between the friends. Kathryn`s eyes lit up.

"Transistors and a breadboard! They could work as a circuit board, not as good though."

"Kathryn. I believe you, i and all our friends need to sit down and have a good chat."

"Oh? What about?" Janeway`s interest piqued.

"Your dream. The recurring one. I believe i know something about how a mind work. Maybe Kes and i can help you, if you are agreeable?"

"Well, i want an explanation. So yes, i agree to investigate more only because i trust you and all our friends."

"Very well. Just tell me when you are ready and we will begin. I will need some time to meditate." Tuvok said.

 

Kathryn left for home a very happy woman. She was sad that she could not openly own her invention or anything but the woman had so much joy in just making things. `She could live with that. Couldn`t she?` Her little voice was not so sure.


	3. Kathryn Janeway meets her double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn`s walk in the sacred Providence Forest reveals far more than her mind could grasp.

Kathryn was in a very good mood. Her invention was approved by the Makers Community. She was going to make more of the tricorders. Her mother is aware of her dark secret and still loves her. What else could a woman want? As she walked back home Janeway decided to take a short cut home. She had to traverse the sacred Providence Forest. It was believed that the first man and woman were placed here by the Superior Spirit one night many cycles ago. Many people avoided passing through this forest even though it was a short cut between Kathryn`s village to the trading centre. Kathryn was not superstitious but very curious. Curiosity was her strength as well as her weakness, she was once told by her mother. When she was a little girl, Janeway saw her mother cooking on an open fire. The young girl observed the freshly placed wood on the flames temporarily dimmed. As she wondered about this she soon found out that the flame burst out and was stronger. Kathryn was fascinated by this and asked her mother why it happened. Gretchen was not comfortable in explaining things to her daughter openly so she ignored her daughter. Kathryn demanded an explanation from her mother.

"Kathryn, more wood to the weakening fire makes it stronger." Young Kathryn seemed satisfied by that explanation. The next thing Gretchen saw was a pile of twigs moving seemingly on its own , approaching the kitchen. Little Kathryn had brought her mother more wood! Gretchen hugged her clever little seven year old daughter for bringing her more fire wood.

 

Back in the present Kathryn walked along the path. It was evening. The sun threw its long reddish orange rays through the tall trees above her head. The birds sang their last songs before they settled down for the night. The woman shivered as the cool breeze wafted through the forest. Janeway hugged herself as she walked along the path which went deeper into the Providence Forest. She suddenly felt strange. The hair at the back of her neck stood up. Suddenly Kathryn stopped in her tracks when she saw something in front of her. Her instincts told her to run as fast as she could but her curiosity got the better of her. What she saw was a very familiar sight, well, at least in her dreams.

 

A tall blonde woman wearing a blue body suit. Her left eye brow was metallic. 

"Hello. I am Seven of Nine. You may call me Seven. What is your designation?" The stranger offered her right hand to Kathryn in greeting. Janeway was frozen at the spot. She tried to get her mouth to work but it refused to listen. Finally she managed to stretch her hand out to clasp the stranger`s. Kathryn noticed that Seven`s left hand looked exactly as it did in her dreams.

"You are the woman from my dreams?" She wondered. Her heart pumped hard. She was not sure whether she was afraid or excited or both. Their hands remained clasped longer than social etiquette dictated but they both seemed reluctant to let go of each other.

"Your dreams?" The strange woman asked.

"Yes, i have been having this recurrent dreams for a long time now. Many moons and cycles. Someone who looks exactly like you has always been in it. I was doing a lot of things with her. We fought battles, we argued and did all sorts of things together." Janeway blushed.

"That is a fascinating story. Why are you `blushing?" Seven asked.

"Because of the things i should not be doing with her." Kathryn felt she could trust this stranger. She did not know why but she was beginning to like her.

"May i ask what those things are?" Kathryn looked at Seven and sighed.

"I am not supposed to be intimate with females but i like the female body. It is appealing to me. You just remind me of the woman of my dreams....and what we did." Kathryn said. She hoped the other woman would not ask more questions on the subject. She looked at the younger woman and saw that her eyes were blue. Seven`s lips were curved in a small smile. She was so very beautiful to Janeway.

"I could ask you what specific things you did with this woman but i assume that would be inappropriate? So, could i ask you to show me instead?" Janeway did a good imitation of a carp out of water. She tried desperately to say `no` but her little voice jumped up and down in glee and shouting with joy, dampening Kathryn`s internal cries of protest.

"You...want me to show you?"

"Is that also inappropriate?" Seven answered with a question of her own.

"Uh, in real life i have never been with anyone before, male or female. I would not know what to do." The older woman replied awkwardly.

"Very well. I will ask you again later. I need to speak with you and some of your friends. Perhaps i should start by explaining who i am and why i am here." 

 

The stranger took Janeway further into the dense forest. A large clearing revealed a large metallic object which appeared as if it crash landed. A lot of trees and soil were displaced. There were several people working, scanning and when they saw Janeway they all stopped what they were doing and gasped in unison. Then Kathryn heard someone say something about alternate realities and prime directive. She did not understand what that meant but she was intuitive enough to understand that she may resemble someone who these people knew and respect. An auburn haired woman stood before her. She was wearing a black and red uniform. She looked exactly like her.

"Hello." The uniformed woman said. "I am captain Kathryn Janeway." She stretched her hand towards her double.


	4. Love lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn Janeway learns from her double, captain Janeway.

"Hello to you, too." The Yeroan 3 Janeway responded. The two women stood facing each other as if in a staring contest. Finally captain Janeway chuckled.

"I guess you have my stubbornness too. Are you Kathryn Janeway?" The starship captain asked.

"Yes, my name is Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway. Where do you come from? You are not from around here. Where is your home? I have so many questions!"

"Don`t worry, Kathryn. Let`s take a walk. I promise you that i will explain everything." The captain said.

 

Janeway, the starship captain linked her arm with her `sister`s` and led her into the ship. They walked along numerous corridors and finally reached the bridge and into the captain`s ready room. 

"What is this metallic thing? Your ship?"

"Yes. The metallic thing is my ship." 

"You`re the captain? A female?"

"Yes, i am the captain, a female. 

 

Captain Janeway was beginning to have fun at her sister`s expense. Finally the Yeroan 3 Kathryn caught on the joke.

"Why are you parroting what i am saying. Is that your world`s way of joking? Am i going to get any information out of you?!"

"Yes, you are going to get more information out of me, if you know how to probe enough! It all lies in your skill and technique!" The captain said as she laughed. Kathryn looked exasperated but only for a short time. The captain`s laugh was infectious and she soon joined in.

 

The Yeroan 3 Janeway looked around the perfect office, the smart uniform her `sister` wore, the mighty star ship she commanded. It was hard to believe she was actually here at all, witnessing all this. The woman believed her old friend, Tuvok, knew a lot of life`s secrets but now she was a true believer of alternate realities. She smile at her companion.

"Now if you believe that i am your sister, then start explaining your mission here!" She demanded.

"Well, my ship got lost in what we call the Delta Quadrant six years ago." Captain Janeway began.

"Years?" The Yeroan 3 woman asked.

"Cycles." The captain clarified. "So i have been trying to get home ever since. I have picked up a few more passengers on the way, lovely people, if i may add. I started off with a crew of 141. My first alien passengers were Neelix and Kes..."

"Neelix and Kes? There are two people in my village called by those names!" The Yeroan 3 native exclaimed.

"Well i will explain that in a few moments."

"Alright."

"Sadly, i lost Kes. She did not die. She transformed into an energy being. She now lives in a higher plane of existence, probably the fourth dimension. The next passenger was a woman. I rescued her from a race of machine people. They stole her from my race when she was a very young child. She was only six years old, six cycles old." The captain amended. "When i first rescued her from the Borg, she fought me with all her being. She hated me with a passion. Later she realised that she was human after all, just like the rest of us. She may have metal in her body, or be a super human, but deep down, she`s still as human as the rest of us." Kathryn, the captain concluded, laughing.

 

The woman from Yeroan 3 stood up from the upper level of the ready room couch. She walked around in a circle, looking around the immaculate office.

"Kathryn, do you command these men?"

"Command? Well, we all work together as a team. I am their leader. I make decisions. Everybody comes to me with their recommendations. I weigh them and come up with conclusions. Sometimes, well, most of the times, i make life and death decisions. That means if i get caught in a tight situation, i have to quickly decide which course of action i should take. It has to be the safest or the safer option of whatever situation we`re in. Most of the times it works in our favour but sometimes things can go horribly wrong. I have lost a few crew members."

 

The planet side Janeway looked down on the floor for a long time. Then she looked up at her. Captain Janeway looked at her `sister` as she was looking down on the floor. She saw the simple red dress her companion wore, the leather like flat shoes, the cloth bag on her shoulder... `So, this is what i would have been like if i had chosen a different path.` She thought.

"How come the whole world did not detect your ship land?"

"We chose this spot deliberately. Sensors did not pick up life signs in this location. I thought it was prudent to land the ship here. The reason we are here is to have shore leave, you know, let my people have some downtime. Is there someone i can talk to?"

"No, Kathryn. You`re only a woman. Nobody will listen to you."

"No problem. I have already violated the prime directive by simply talking to you. I think i can manage to respect your culture, sister!" Captain Janeway chuckled.

"Respect?! Women are abused here. We have no voice. Everything we own belong to our husbands. Luckily i am not married but my friend is stuck in a loveless marriage for the rest of her life! Women are not even allowed to ask important questions, let alone invent anything." Kathryn listed.

"I understand that completely. In my culture, centuries ago, women were in a similar situation. They have fought hard and many lives were lost to gain freedom from sexism. Sexism no longer exists on Earth. So does other incredulous things as religious extremism, crime in general, homophobia and racism. However from time to time a situation arises where extremists make an appearance in my society, claiming some idea as fact then they fade to the background again.

"I envy you and your Earth." The Yeroan 3 woman said softly. It was as if she were thinking aloud. The captain felt compassion for her counterpart. She patted the woman on the arm in reassurance. It felt strange to pat `herself` on the arm but she also realised that the individual sitting next to her, was also an entirely different entity.

 

The Yeroan 3 native decided to ask the captain something she wanted to ask all evening.

"Tell me, the woman, Seven of Nine, is she single?"

"Why do you ask? You like her?" Janeway raised an eye brow and a crooked smile transformed her face which the other woman found endearing. Yeroan 3 Janeway shook her head.

"What do you mean by that?" The Yeroan 3 Kathryn blushed.

"Oh, nothing. Just the old `girl loves girl` routine." The star ship captain said nonchalantly.

"OK, you got me, captain. Yes, i like her. I have had this recurring dream about her for many moons and cycles. It is almost real to me now. The dreams turn quite saucy when i reach my fertile period."

"You mean ovulation?"

"Yes. I often dream that she and i ...you know..?"

"No, i don`t. I was hoping you would tell me!" Captain Janeway said.

"Has anyone told you that you are devious?" Planet side Janeway said. She blushed as she tried to explain her dream to her counterpart.

"Yes, Seven tells me that often. It is quite nice when she does. She tells me with her tongue, lips and hands!"

"I envy you. Really envy you! Sis, you don`t suppose i could spend some time with her?"

"Ooh, someone`s in love!" The captain exclaimed. She knew that if any of her crew saw or heard their conversation. They would not believe it was their captain talking like this. 

"You do realise that she`s mine? However, i will let her have a chat with you." The captain smiled at her companion.

"She`s...yours? Wow, you must be so...very lucky."

"Yes, i am. She makes me so very happy."

"Can i ask you something? How can a woman be...`happy` with another woman?" The Yeroan 3 woman asked the captain.

"You mean you`ve never...?"

"No."

"Wow! You don`t know what you`re missing! The captain said. The other woman thought the captain was condescending but she also realised that it may just be their differences in communicating. The captain seemed free to talk about `sensitive` topics whereas she could hardly say anything about her own body to the captain without blushing or feeling uncomfortable. Right now, planet side Kathryn was very interested and curious about the mechanics involved in love making with a woman.

"Well, you kiss and touch each other. This is to make each other excited. Then you take it from there. I recommend you try exciting yourself first. That way you will learn what feels good for you. Try when you are on your fertile period. I know that i get very excited when Seven touches me at this time. You should also try and do what you remember from your dreams. I am not going to get jealous that you have been intimate with my girlfriend. You are me and it was a dream. Or you may have been living my life in your dreams. The universe is all connected that way."

"Then you imagine someone touching you. It will make your experiences more intense. Touch yourself everywhere. If you are anything like me then your breasts, lips, ears and down below areas should feel very good to the touch." The captain explaimed as if she was giving a scientific report but deep down she was feeling the faintest of arousal in the pit of her abdomen at what her mind conjured up as she spoke. 

"Seven of Nine to captain Janeway?" The hail was heard through the captain`s little triangular metal device, the other woman observed.

"Janeway, here." The captain said in a husky voice.

"I have completed my scans on this planet and would like to come and give you a report. Are you alone?"

"You can come and give me your report anytime, Seven. No, i am not alone. Kathryn is with me. Come on over, if you`re free now."

"Very well." Seven terminated the hail.

"Is that her? The woman from my dreams?" The planet side woman said nervously.

"Yes." The captain said with a chuckle. "Don`t be nervous, now, Kathryn. You are a Janeway. We`re tough, brave...and also hopelessly nervous when it comes to matters of the heart!" That made both women laugh so hard they ended up leaning against each others` shoulders.

 

Seven of Nine walked from astrometrics, got into the turbo lift which brought her to the bridge. She rang the door chime at the ready room door and entered. She found her captain-girlfriend and double laughing while leaning against each others` shoulders. The astrometrics officer raised a metallic eye brow. She smiled at the adorable sight before her. Her girlfriend rarely laughed but when she did it was cute, adorable and infectious. Seven vowed to make her captain laugh as often as she can. The young woman took time to appreciate the two women. Their beauty, their differences and similarities. She realised that she would have Kathryn Janeway, or in this case, two Kathryn Janeways, in any universe. A plan started to unfold in the Borg woman`s mind.


	5. The captain`s quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn Janeway, Seven of Nine and Captain Janeway have dinner.

Captain Janeway sat up straighter and pulled her jacket down to make herself presentable. She felt good after laughing with her double, Kathryn Janeway. Kathryn sat on the couch beside her. Seven of Nine stood before the captain and gave a report of her findings. She tried very hard to not openly stare at the woman from her dreams. She thought about what her counterpart said regarding the universe being connected. She thought of how life would have been if someone like Seven lived on her world. Would they have met? Would they be close? 

"There are rich sources of nutritional supplements in this forest. Two point five kilometres from this location is a river with fresh water. I believe some crew members would like to `swim` in it!" The astrometrics officer concluded her report and gave the padd she was reading to the captain. She looked at Kathryn Janeway from the planet and smiled at her seductively. The woman had a goofy smile on her face. She looked at the captain as if to ask for permission to talk to the Borg. Janeway shrugged her shoulder and went back to her padd reading.

"So, your`re also called Annika Hansen? It is a lovely name."

"Annika or Hansen?" Seven raised a sexy eye brow at her girlfriend`s counterpart.

"Uh, Annika. Hansen. Both?" She blushed. Kathryn sighed. She hated herself for acting like an awkward teenager in front of the woman from her dreams.

"Thank you." The ex drone said quietly and smiled at the woman. For some reason the Yeroan 3 woman felt hot deep within herself. She felt her nipples harden in reaction to Annika`s soft voice. This was uncomfortable for her but she could not help it. She fidgeted with her hands and finally asked her counterpart to show her the padd. The captain took pity on her and handed over the padd to her.

"Thank you, Seven. I think i`m done for the day. All i need now is dinner and a nice chat with my sister, here. Darling, are you free tonight? We could all have dinner together?"

"Yes, captain. I would love to have dinner with you and Kathryn. I would like to hear more about your world, Kathryn." Seven had an intense look on her face as she spoke to Kathryn. The look made Kathryn self conscious. It was as if Seven could see through her clothes. She briefly imagined Annika`s hands lightly caressing her hard nipples. Suddenly she wanted to pull the woman to her and kiss her senseless. Unfortunately she had never kissed anyone before and was scared to death about getting close to anyone for the simple reason that she had not experienced love making before. 

"Thank you for the dinner invitation. I accept." She said formally trying to distract herself from the erotic scenes her mind was stubbornly conjuring up. Captain Janeway seemed to be enjoying her counterpart`s discomfort while Kathryn thought her captain counterpart was heartless.

"You really need to loosen up, Kathryn. Annika likes you and strangely i am ok with it!" The captain laughed.

"Kathryn is beautiful and not bossy!" Seven said which made the captain laugh and Kathryn blush. The woman was not used to people making compliments about her appearance.

"Thank you, Annika." 

"Bossiness comes with the job and you love the uniform!" The captain chipped in. Seven snorted. Kathryn was fascinated by the little banter between the captain and her astrometrics officer.

"Do you two always banter?"

"Yes. All the time. Sometimes we have heated arguments but i still love my Annika."

"Kathryn can be too stubborn for her own good!" Seven said.

"...but you still love me." Janeway smiled at her girlfriend.

"I always will." The Borg woman said with impossible tenderness. The captain and Seven of Nine made sure to not show any gestures of affection while in the ready room. When Kathryn asked why they did, Janeway answered that if they started touching one another in the ready room no work will ever get done. So they agreed to be professional in Kathryn`s office. The other woman nodded in understanding. Seven left the ready room and proceeded to the captain`s living quarters which they shared. She started preparing dinner and did some final touches to the living area to make the place presentable.

 

The captain and her counterpart remained in the ready room a while longer. She showed Kathryn holo images of her family back in Indiana. Her mother, Gretchen and sister, Phoebe. She also told Kathryn about her father Admiral Edward Janeway. The planet side Kathryn was fascinated by the differences and similarities in their lives. A strange thing she found out was the injuries they both seem to have were spot on. She was once injured while helping B`Elanna, her friend, build a house. She nearly died but thanks to Kes, who worked at the Healing Centre, and Tuvok. They did a joined bridging of the minds to help heal her. While in this state, Kathryn became delirious and saw her long dead father telling her something about joining him. She refused and was adamant to stay until she woke from her coma. She learned that the captain, early in her travels, also had a similar experience. Her `father` turned out to be an alien entity trying to get her to follow it willingly. Had she did she would have died of her injuries.

 

The two women walked along the corridor of deck 3. Captain Janeway pressed the door chime. She stood aside to let her counterpart in then she followed. A pleasing aroma of cooked food invaded their nostrils.

"Kathryn do you cook?" The captain wanted to know.

"Yes, i do. I have been told that many men will want me to be their wives because i am a good cook!" She rolled her eyes and snorted in disgust.

"That`s one thing different about us. I can`t cook. Annika promises to teach me but we never get around to do it. Every time i ask her she distracts me...!" The captain said mysteriously while Kathryn laughed.

"I do not want you hurt!" Seven appeared in the living area. She was wearing a white long sleeved button down blouse with a pair of black trousers with flat white shoes. She had an apron on and was carrying a tray of food. The Borg woman placed the tray on the table and disappeared into the kitchenette to get more food. 

 

Janeway followed Seven into the kitchen. She kissed her on the mouth and pushed her so that the Borg`s back was against the bulk head. Seven placed the tray she was carrying and let her girlfriend kiss her. She moaned in appreciation but she decided to end things when she felt Janeway`s hands wandering up to her breasts and squeeze them. The breathless Seven pushed from the bulk head and held both of her girlfriend`s hands.

"No, Kathryn. We will never get anything done!"

"OK, then...!" Janeway said reluctantly and wiggled out of Seven`s grasp. She helped bring food and drinks to the table.

 

They ate, drank and chatted about different topics. They all helped clear the table afterwards and returned to the living area. The two Kathryns sat on the long couch. Seven returned from the kitchen with a mug of tea. Her guests preferred Bajoran spring wine. She knew that her girlfriend was tipsy and from the looks of things so was her girlfriend`s counterpart. The Borg knew what a tipsy Janeway did but she was fascinated to know what two tipsy Janeways would do. She smiled deviously as the idea she had earlier took solid form. She went into the bedroom, took off her white blouse and bra. She put on a black sleeveless one, braless. She undid her hair and let it flow down her back in golden waves. Seven undid the top three buttons, put some perfume to her pulse points and walked back out. `You never know what was going to happen.` Seven`s little voice said. The young woman decided she needed to sit close so she squeezed herself between the two Janeways and sat. The two women moved apart to give Annika some room to sit.

"Well, Darling? You certainly look good enough to eat this evening!" The captain slurred on her words.

"She certainly does. I have done just that recently. Too bad it was only in my dreams!" Planet Janeway agreed with her counterpart`s assessment of the young woman and hiccuped. "Excuse me."

"You have? I don`t know whether i should be jealous or not? This paradox is giving me a headache!" The captain complained.

"Annika, you look lovely. May i kiss you?" Planet Kathryn asked formally even though she had no idea how she was going to kiss Seven if the young woman accepted.

"Yes, Kathryn. Kiss me." Seven said.

"Do you have any tips on how i should do this?" Planet Kathryn asked her counterpart.

"I can do better. I will show you. Captain Janeway said as she moved to sit sideways. She reached both hands to the back of the young woman`s head. She slowly brought their heads together. When they were centimetres apart she nibbled Seven`s lower lip. The ex drone opened her mouth and closed her eyes in anticipation. Kathryn took advantage of that and started to kiss the woman. She moaned when she felt Seven suck her tongue. They kept this up for a while with Yeroan 3 Kathryn watching closely. She was getting aroused by just watching her counterpart and her girlfriend kiss.

 

Captain Janeway`s hands moved from Seven`s neck to her shoulders. She slowly massaged them as they kissed. Seven`s hands took both Janeway`s hands and placed them on her breasts. Janeway felt the hard tips which she squeezed but she wanted more so the woman tore the blouse off. Tiny black buttons went flying in all directions of the room. They came out for air while breathing heavily. The captain pulled the torn blouse apart to reveal Seven`s creamy breasts with pink hardened tips. They came back together in a heated kiss

 

As the captain and her girlfriend kissed heatedly Seven felt a wet heat on her nipple. She opened her eyes to find her girlfriend`s double sucking a nipple and pinching the other. It was so erotic it drove the young woman into a frenzy. She reached down and pulled off her black trousers all the way down to her legs along with her underwear. She threw herself back against the couch, spread her legs and let Kathryn kiss her while her counterpart played with her breasts. The tipsy women kissed every centimetre of the young woman`s top part of her body.

"Darling, what do you want us to do?" The star ship captain asked when she felt her girlfriend`s hips move faster.

"Please Kathryn. Use your mouth on me and captain i want you to kiss me again." The desperate woman said.

"Your wish is our command." They both said in unison. 

 

Seven felt her legs being spread further apart. A gentle hand caressed her inner thighs. No, two hands. She shivered in anticipation. A hand combed through her pubic hair.

"Beautiful!" Planet side Kathryn moaned. She could not believe this was happening. Maybe it was one of the scenes in her recurring dream.

"Kathryn!" Seven urged when she felt her clit being touched by a warm wet heat which could only be a mouth. Then a gentle pull at it. The sucking motion slowly built up. Seven felt a tingling sensation build up in her pelvic area. It grew until it burst out in waves of release.

"Kathryn! Kathrynnnn!!!" Seven pushed the head further into her. She felt soft penetration in her channel. The piston movement she felt made her excited again. She rose her hips to get more contact.

"Kathryn! Please. Your mouth!" The young woman begged her girlfriend`s counterpart.

"OK, Annika." She kissed the inner lips and swiped her tongue along the length of the seam. She finally plunged her tongue into the warm inviting channel. Her captain moved back up her body to kiss her hotly on the mouth. The young woman`s body responded to both women`s touches and she absolutely adored them both. Suddenly another orgasm hit her. She felt delirious as the whole of her pelvic region went into pleasant waves of orgasmic spasms for many seconds.

 

Annika lay sprawled on the couch recovering from two intense orgasms. Two Janeways knelt above her with two adorable crooked smiles looking down at her. They both kissed her on the mouth. Annika tasted herself on the planet woman`s mouth. Seven was in heaven.


	6. A lifetime`s experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn loses her virginity.

The woman from Yeroan 3 did not know how she managed to please the woman of her dream. What she did was all instinctive. Or was it? She remembered what her counterpart said about the universe being connected in different ways. She also said something about different universes where their duplicates existed. Old man Tuvok said something similar. Did she really live the captain`s life? How did she know how to make love to a woman? Her recurring dreams? It was all very fascinating to the naturally curious woman. She had so many questions for her counterpart and Seven of Nine.

 

The trio sat in the living area. Two Janeways sat on the couch. The captain was drinking coffee while Seven of Nine sat on the floor between planet side Kathryn`s legs. She plaited the golden locks into neat rows, just like she did in her dreams. 

"Deja vu, Kathryn?" The captain broke the comfortable silence.

"What?" The other Kathryn asked.

"What you told me in the ready room. That you dreamed about all this, you`ve been with Annika is no many situations. Interesting, isn`t it?"

"Yes. Very interesting. You have a very interesting way of looking at things. I`m sure you and my old friend, Tuvok will make great friends." She smiled.

"Oh, Tuvok would be my friend in any universe. Any world." Janeway smiled at her counterpart.

"I really think that i should go home, now. Mother is probably worried sick by now. She worries that i could get injured by men! Funny that she does not think about wild animals, though!" Kathryn snorted.

"I will arrange security to take you home. In the morning, can you arrange so that i meet Tuvok and your other friends, if possible? It would be nice to see Kes again in physical form." Janeway said and got off the couch. She took her empty coffee mug and headed off to the kitchenette then to the bedroom.

"Thank you. I`ll arrange it." Kathryn said as she stood up. She bent over Seven and turned the Borg woman`s head sideways to inspect her work. She smiled and declared it perfect. Then she tenderly kissed the ex drone`s cheek and went to get her cloth bag.

"Thank you, Kathryn." Seven said quietly. She stood up and without warning she grabbed Kathryn by the shoulders. She pushed her against the bulk head and started to kiss her on the neck. She slowed down and placed open mouth kisses on her face. As she closed in to her lips, Kathryn felt Seven`s hands wander down her dress and lift it up. 

 

The Borg woman`s skillful hands reached Kathryn`s drenched underwear where they moved them aside. A finger found the sensitive bud and started to manipulate it deliciously. The woman moaned in appreciation. She threw her head back against the bulk head and started to move her hips against the tingling sensation she felt as her clit was touched. Seven found the woman`s mouth and kissed her there. Kathryn opened her mouth and started kissing her lover back enthusiastically. The moaning grew louder and Kathryn found out that it was her own. Seven left the clitoris and moved further down. The Borg woman felt a hand draw her back up to the clit. She complied with her silent order and resumed playing with it. She flicked it where Kathryn jumped in reaction. So the young woman slowed down. It seemed Kathryn`s clit was too sensitive for direct stimulation, unlike her other Kathryn. Seven smiled at the thought of having another Kathryn to play with. That thought inflamed her. She kissed the older woman with abandon, sucking on the hot wet muscle she found there. 

 

Kathryn`s hips moved faster as Seven rubbed the base of her clitoris. Juices flowed from Kathryn`s seam onto Seven`s hand. The young woman nibbled Kathryn`s ear then sucked it into her mouth. Kathryn held on to Seven`s shoulders. Her legs were giving way. Seven seemed to have sensed it so she used her enhanced left hand to raise Kathryn`s leg and rested it on her own thigh. This greatly improved her access to Kathryn`s clit. Tentatively Seven tried moving a finger further down to Kathryn`s channel. It was warm, wet and so very inviting. The young woman gently sucked at the delectable ear again as she felt Kathryn shiver. Her frantic motions indicated that she was close to climax and Seven had barely touched her, well, not that much. The young woman thought and smiled. "She is so very much like my Kathryn. She is my Kathryn." Seven said to herself. 

 

The young woman slowly let her middle finger slide into the tight virgin channel. She felt muscles surround her finger. The young woman slowly pushed in then out a few times while her right hand went up to the older woman`s left breast. Seven knew that her Kathryn tended to react in a specific manner when her breasts were stimulated in a particular way. She was told by her lover that the young woman was a very attentive lover. She paid attention to minute details when she made love to the captain making every intimate encounter a very special and enjoyable one. She assumed this Kathryn was the same so the Borg woman tried all methods she used on the captain to pleasure her lover.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Sev...Ann...ika!!" Kathryn`s hips moved frantically. The hot wet mouth sucking at her ear, the hot breath as her lover panted in her arousal, the fingers as they fondled and pinched her breasts, the finger in her channel. It all became too much for the virgin woman. She felt a wave of contraction and tingling sensation in her pelvic muscles. It increased in intensity. Juices gently gushed out of her seam and onto her lover`s hand as an offering. However, the older woman could not reach the peak. It somehow eluded her. Seven sensed this so she decided a different tactic. The young woman whispered into her lover`s ear.

"Come for me, Kathryn. Just like you do in your dreams." She said quietly. At that moment Janeway felt her muscles clench, almost painfully, as she came strongly. Waves after waves hit her, completely overwhelming her. Her knees gave way. She was kept upright solely by her lover who gently guided her through this very special and overwhelming moment. Seven knew it was Kathryn`s very first physical encounter. She wanted to give her lover a memory she would never forget. Judging by Kathryn`s responses to her touches it was easy to see that their lovemaking was a success, not that it would have mattered if Kathryn did not reach orgasm. Sometimes the captain`s mind switched off during lovemaking. It takes Seven all her creativity to get her back on track of what they were doing.

 

Janeway returned from the bedroom to find the two women standing in the corner, by the door, breathing heavily and all tangled as if they were super glued to each other. She rolled her eyes and ignored them. She smiled to herself and wondered if what they did tonight, what she did tonight found its way into her reports, her mentor, Owen Paris, back home would have a heart attack! 

"Come on, ladies, we need to get you home, Kathryn. I have already arranged for someone to take you home. Tuvok will go with you and Seven. I can`t go, as much as i want to because we look so much alike it would cause complications. I don`t want to explain anything to anyone in your village. At least not until after i meet Tuvok and your friends." Kathryn nodded in understanding. Her nerve endings still sang with pleasure. She smiled to herself when she thought how aroused she felt when she was pleasantly ambushed by the captain`s lover. Her lover.


	7. Mother`s interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven of Nine and Tuvok escort Kathryn Janeway home.

"Kathryn, it is late. Where have you been?" Gretchen looked her daughter up and down with concern. She did a quick visual scan of her daughter to make sure she was well. The concerned mother has heard far too many stories of men dishonouring women in all sorts of ways. Her daughter was not married. That made her a very likely target for assault. A few months previously, Gretchen`s friend, Margot, who lived in a village near the Trading centre, came to her friend, crying. Her 27 year old daughter attempted to pass through the Sacred Providence Forest alone. She walked for a few moments before being ambushed by two men. They followed her all the way from the river. One man got hold of both the young woman`s arms from the back while the other tore off her clothes from the front and raped her. The young woman struggled at first but soon she realised that they were too strong for her. She lay on the ground, limp and terrified, letting the men rape her. The worst part, according to Gretchen`s friend, was that the men insulted her as they raped her stating that she brought `this` on herself. Soon the distraught mother found out that her daughter and Kathryn Janeway had something in common. They were both unmarried. Suffice it to say that Margot`s daughter was never the same person again. She spent most of the time indoors, terrified of everything and crying.

 

Back in the present, Gretchen held her daughter at arms` length and shook the somewhat dazed Kathryn a bit.

"Kathryn? Talk to me! Where have you been all this time. I keep telling you to be careful. Do not walk at night on your own. It is not safe for women!" Kathryn looked at her mother, waiting for her to finish her `inspection.`

"Mom, i`m fine. Remember i told you that i`m not a baby? Well, i`m a big girl and i can defend myself!" Janeway spat back. She was getting tired of her mother`s over protectiveness. "Maybe i should get married. I would have my own house, well, my husband`s, but at least you would leave me alone." Janeway mumbled to herself. On the other hand, her recent discovery with Seven of Nine and her counterpart, marriage was out of the question, well, marriage to a man, that is. Gretchen heard every word of it.

"Darling, do not force yourself to try and be what you are not. It is not worth it. You just have to be yourself. If you marry a man you know that you will be miserable. You told me yourself about your friend, B`Elanna. You said she was miserable. Do you want to be like her?"

"No." Kathryn whispered while looking on the floor.

"Then you have my blessing to do whatever makes you happy. Just spare me the details!" Gretchen smiled and went to get some coffee while Kathryn sat on the stone chair. Her hands were bent at the elbows, leaning against the table.

"Thanks, Mom. I`ll spare you the details. Believe me, you don`t want to know!" She said softly at Gretchen`s retreating back. 

 

Kathryn sipped at the coffee her mother brought her. Gretchen sat across from her,also sipping at her coffee. There was a comfortable silence between them which none of them seemed to be willing to break. However, Kathryn knew that Gretchen was buying time. She wanted to know where her daughter had been. Perhaps she has finally found mate. They were probably in the forest doing what curious people in love did, exploring each other`s bodies, Gretchen smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling at, Mom?"

"You have found a mate, haven`t you? 

"Yes! No! It`s complicated!" Janeway blurted out. She tried to stop herself from saying much but her mouth and brain seemed to have developed communication breakdown, sending conflicting ideas to the woman.

"You are not making much sense, Kathryn."

"I guess not." Gretchen sighed. `Why was her daughter so guarded when it came to personal topics such as intimacy?` The older woman wondered.

"So, what is the truth?"

"I met the woman from my dreams." Kathryn took a sip from her cup of coffee.

"I...see... and?" Gretchen prompted.

"We chatted."

"Did you do anything else?"

"Why are you interrogating me, Mom?"

"I am just very interested in your welfare, my dear daughter. In my mind know that you will remain a child. This is true for all parents. Their children never really grow up. They may let them free, have their own families but deep down they are still children. So when i get interested in your affairs, know that i am just concerned. I want the best for you, Kathryn." Gretchen patted her daughter`s arm. She only wanted Kathryn to open up and talk more about her experiences in life.

"She and her girlfriend showed me a lot of things on their ship."

"Their ship?" 

"Yes. Her partner is the captain of the whole big metallic ship."

"A woman? That is amazing!" Gretchen was interested to know more but she had to be careful. She did not want Kathryn to shut herself off.

"Are you saying that your friend and the captain are involved intimately, Kathryn?"

"Yes, Mom, they are. In case you are wondering it`s perfectly normal for two men or women to be intimate with each other, on their world. Annika even sho....." Janeway`s brain had failed her again. This time her censoring ability was the culprit. `It must be the alcoholic beverage she had on the ship.` She sighed.

"Showed you what, Kathryn?"

"Uh...never mind, Mom." Kathryn blushed.

"Very well, Kathryn. I am just glad that you have met these people. I believe that i should not tell anyone that strangers have arrived in the forest. You should tell Tuvok. He will know what to do."

"Thanks, Mom. I love you. I`m sorry for my rudeness. I just don`t feel comfortable talking about these things to anyone." Kathryn smiled shyly. Gretchen realised that her very private daughter made a big leap this evening. She almost told her mother everything, including things she did not want to say. The intuitive mother joined the dots and came up with her own interpretation of what Kathryn told her so far.

"A big metallic ship from another world landed in the forest. You walked into the forest, all by yourself. You saw the ship and went to investigate...." 

"She invited me!" Kathryn interrupted her mother.

"Alright. She invited you. The captain and her partner showed you around their ship and your dream friend taught you how to be intimate with women. That is what you just told me. Is it not?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Fascinating. Can you arrange for me to meet your friends? It would be nice to meet another daughter. Is she like you?"

"Yes, very much so."


	8. Harkan meets his double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn and Harkan meet their double, Janeway and Chakotay.

"Tuvok, you won`t believe what i`m going to tell you...!" Kathryn panted. She had just barged into the old man`s house and started talking excitedly.

"Calm down, Kathryn. Please sit down and start from the beginning." The old man said as he got up from the reed mat he was sitting on to join Kathryn on the stone chair. His hands were crossed together in front of him. His blue and gold robe he wore for meditation swayed as he walked.

"I`m sorry to interrupt your meditation, Old Friend, but this is a big thing..."

"Are you also sorry for entering the house without knocking? You have a "spare" key after all!" Tuvok made an attempt at a joke. His facial expression seemed unemotional but Kathryn could read him like an open book. Janeway blushed when she remembered how she came to possess said key but she quickly recovered.

"Very funny, Tuvok! Now, listen. There is a space ship made of shiny grey metal out in the Sacred Providence Forest, near the Teren river. I met someone there, a woman from my recurring dream. She took me to the ship. There i met my counterpart who captains the ship. There are so many people on it. They are all makers and thinkers. My counterpart called them scientists and engineers. She`s a pilot, an engineer and a scientist all rolled into one. The strange thing is that every one of us has someone who looks exactly like one of them...are you still listening, Tuvok?" Kathryn paused when she saw Tuvok`s expression change slightly. It seemed as if he had an "Aha!" moment, an understanding of something which had been puzzling him over a long period of time.

"Yes, i am listening, Kathryn. Do go on." The old man encouraged Kathryn to continue.

"Well, yes. The captain asked if she could meet you. She called you "Old Friend" just like i do. She said that she would like to meet everyone of our friends and that you would know what to do. Can you arrange it. I am only a woman. I can`t officially help you but i can do other things which you would like me to do."

"Such as?" Tuvok asked making Kathryn roll her eyes.

"I could slap you across the face, to start with!" She joked as she gently patted her friend on the arm. "I could ask to meet all our friends here, at your house later this evening then we could all discreetly go to meet our counterparts in the forest. Captain Janeway wanted her crew to have some rest and relaxation before they continue their journey home."

"Where is their home?" The old man asked.

"Earth, also called Terra." Kathryn replied.

"Very well, Kathryn. I shall go talk to Harkan. I will not disclose everything but he at least need to know about the ship. We will not be able to hide the story for a very long time so it would be prudent to alert our leader of the situation." 

 

Kathryn went back home while Tuvok went to see the village elder, Harkan. The woman decided to go back to the ship to update the captain of their plan. As she walked along the forest path she was suddenly gripped with fear. The hair at the back of her neck stood and her heart raced. She wanted to run but her curiosity got the better of her. So Janeway turned around and came face to face with Harkan. A tall handsome man with tanned skin and shiny raven hair. He had a tattoo on one side of his face. Many women wanted to be with him but he only wanted to be with Kathryn. Harkan made numerous advances towards the woman in the past but Kathryn was not interested. She loved the man but only as a brother. Harkan knew this but today an opportunity had presented itself. Alone in the forest with the object of his fantasies within reach, Harkan thanked the deities for granting him his request. He was going to take what he has always wanted with or without Kathryn`s consent.

 

Harkan grabbed Kathryn`s arms at the elbows from the back. When Kathryn did not fight back, he loosened the hold. 

"So we meet, Kathryn. I have always wanted you but you refuse me, why?" Kathryn was silent.

"Everyday i fantasize being intimate with you. I touch you, kiss you. Touch your beautiful face, suck on your breasts while i have sex with you. I imagine pushing my penis right inside of your tight channel as you lie on the ground looking up at me, crying and begging me to give you children. I imagine releasing my life giving seed into your hole....!" Janeway felt nauseous at hearing the filthy and degrading words from Harkan. She felt degraded, dirty and useless. She could not remain silent any longer. She did not care whether Harkan was going to hurt her or not.

"Is this what you feel about me? And all other women? That we would want to beg you to give us your "life giving seed?" "You have absolutely no idea what you are talking about!" Janeway spat back. "I don`t find you in the least attractive in a sexual manner. I thought i loved you as an older brother but after what i have found out today, i think i am glad that i do not have a brother!" Harkan was so surprised that he released Kathryn`s arms and turned to face her. No woman had ever stood up to him or thought of him unattractive before.

"Oh, yeah? I will have you know that i am handsome. Many women want to have sex with me!" Kathryn literally vomited. She wiped her mouth with the edge of her cloth bag. She reached her hand inside the bag and pressed the small handheld triangular metal device. It whirred into life. Harkan looked at Kathryn in surprise. All fight had gone out of him.

"Kathryn? How can i help you?" A voice very much like her own was heard through the device.

"I am with Harkan, the village elder. He would like to talk to you. Can you beam us to the ship, please?"

"Absolutely. Stand by." A moment later, Harkan and Kathryn found themselves in the captain`s ready room. Harkan stood face to face with a uniformed Kathryn Janeway while Yeroan 3 Kathryn rushed to the ready room reclamation unit to freshen up.

"I am captain Kathryn Janeway of the USS Voyager. Nice to meet you, Harkan. You look very much like my first officer, Chakotay, son of Kolopak." Janeway smiled and offered her hand in greeting. The smile vanished when she heard a loud thump sound as the tall man fell to the floor, unconscious.

"There goes first contact! Captain to the Doctor. Medical emergency in my ready room!" Janeway said.

 

The Doctor pressed a hypo spray on the jugular vein of Harkan`s neck and left the ready room. Harkan slowly opened his eyes to look up at captain Janeway who smiled gently at him. She reached her hand down. The man took it and slowly sat up. With Kathryn and captain Janeway`s help he stood up then sat on the long couch on the upper level of the ready room. 

 

A few hours later, captain Janeway and Harkan were talking like old friends. Chakotay joined them and the four drank the forbidden Romulan ale. No one knew how the ale found its way to the Delta Quadrant. Tuvok had a permanent scowl of disapproval on his face every time he looked towards the ready room door from his station. He had already summoned the Doctor to be on stand by with a hypo spray to counteract the effects of inebriation.

 

Chakotay shared his personal stories with his double. He also shared stories about his relationship with captain Kathryn Janeway. Harkan was ashamed of his conduct in the forest when he met Kathryn. He began to see that there was much he and Kathryn could share if they worked together rather than fight against her or want to possess her body in a selfish manner. He also had new respect for women, learning that women were not merely viewed as sex objects but also partners in society. He looked at the Kathryn from his village and smiled at her. 

 

Planet side Kathryn saw Harkan smile at her. She looked cautiously at him then shifted her gaze to her counterpart, captain Janeway. The captain gave her a slight nod. Strangely Kathryn knew what that meant. She looked back at Harkan and smiled at him. She saw him smile back, a genuine, brotherly smile.


	9. A Meeting of Doubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harkan and Kathryn`s friends meet their doppelgangers on the USS Voyager. The Prime Directive was put on the shelf. This encounter may not find its way into Voyager`s logs.
> 
> The song "Sexual Healing" is by Marvin Gaye. I am only borrowing it for the story.

Harkan and Kathryn returned to their village that evening. They had so much to discuss regarding development in their community. Kathryn suggested that her friends, the makers, other makers in the village and every thinker should be invited the ship. For the first time Harkan saw Kathryn`s leadership skills and her thinking ability. He decided that Kathryn Janeway was a thinker. Women could also be thinkers too, Harkan surmised. As they walked towards the village, the elder looked at the woman walking beside him. He wanted to apologize to her for what he had done and said earlier in the day.

"Kathryn, i want to apologize to you for what i did. Now i know that you are a respected person. You are not like other women." He paused, not really knowing how to say what he really wanted to say to the woman.

"Harkan, you have been such a pompous ass. Do you really think that forcing yourself on a woman would make her like you. All you will do is drive her further away. Believe me for i speak for all women that women respect a man who respect himself. Not that this rule applies to me, though. I am not really interested in you romantically, or any man. However, i love you like a brother. All i ask is that you respect me and i will do the same to you." She looked at the man with a serious face. Her blue grey eyes trained on him. Harkan felt like they bore straight into his soul. He sighed.

"Kathryn, i am sorry for treating you badly. I promise to change. I feel that together we could make life a lot easier in our village, our community as a whole."

"Yes, Harkan. I agree. Now, could you please take me to my mother`s house? She`s probably worried sick by now. She treats me like a five year old, seriously!" Janeway scowled while Harkan smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

"I will take you to your mother`s house on one condition."

"Oh? What is the condition?"

"Kiss, me!" Harkan tried.

"Not a chance!" Kathryn said seriously. "When i said that i am not interested in you or any man romantically, i spoke the truth. There are people in our community who are like me. Some have been forced to marry the wrong gender. Now they are stuck with those individuals for the rest of their lives. In life, Harkan, life is not just straight forward or black and white. There are grey areas as well and we have to embrace those."

"Sorry, Kathryn, you`ve lost me at "grey areas." Harkan said. He had a frown on his forehead.

"Maybe we should talk about this another time?" Kathryn suggested.

"I would like to hear of this very interesting topic. How about when our friends go home. You should come to my house. Sekaya, my sister, will also be present." The man said while laughing when he saw Kathryn`s suspicion written on her face.

 

That evening after Harkan and Kathryn left the captain`s ready room for their village, Janeway decided to call it a day. She left her ready room at four o`clock in the afternoon and headed to her quarters.

"Janeway to Seven of Nine?"

"Here, captain."

"Are you home?"

"Yes, captain. Are you alone?"

"Yes, Annika. I`m on my way there now. See you in two minutes." Janeway cut off the comm.

 

The door to the captain`s quarters silently parted for the captain. As soon as she walked in a pleasant aroma of cooked food permeated her nostrils.

"Lovely!" Janeway exclaimed. She took off her uniform as she walked towards the bedroom she shared with her girlfriend and astrometrics officer, leaving a trail of clothes in her wake.

"Kathryn? We agreed not to mess our living space. Remember that day when you tripped on your bra and fractured your wrist? You pretended it was not painful and stubbornly wanted to make love using the fractured hand. Frankly sometimes i feel that i do not know you at all! Your love for torturing yourself is strange. Now, please pick after yourself or there will be no nookie for you tonight!" Seven said with a scowl on her face. Kathryn stopped in her tracks and looked back at her girlfriend. She thought the young woman looked adorable when she was angry. Her blue eyes flashed at Kathryn. However, deep down Janeway knew that Seven would not carry out her threat. "Or, would she?" The older woman wondered. "Better do as she says or there really would not be any nookie for me tonight....and i so want her tonight." Janeway made a wise decision and traced her step back to the entrance. She bent down and started picking up bits of clothes she dropped. She went to the recycler and threw them into the receptacle. After completing the task, Kathryn stood before her girlfriend naked waiting for the next outburst. She felt Seven`s breath hitch.

"Kathryn, are you seducing me? Because you have succeeded! Come here." The young woman embraced her nude girlfriend and then together they walked into the bedroom. 

 

The following day Harkan, Kathryn Janeway, Tuvok, Tom, B`Elanna, Neelix, Kes, Harold and Doctor Lewis from the Healing Centre, all headed to the Sacred Providence Forest to meet their doubles. There was a party held in their honour. The whole crew mingled with the planet side people. The partying went on well into the night. As the crew danced in the mess hall, Seven took hold of planet side Kathryn`s hand. She led her in a dark corner of the mess hall and pulled her in an intimate embrace. Kathryn`s body responded to the young woman. When Seven released her girlfriend`s counterpart, she led her to the dance floor where an old song called Sexual Healing by Marvin Gaye was playing. The lyrics and gentle tune washed over the women. Kathryn leaned her head on Seven`s shoulder and closed her eyes. Seven leaned her chin on Kathryn`s head and closed her eyes. They both had permanent smiled pasted on their faces as they gently swayed together.

 

Captain Janeway sat on a high stool slowly sipping from a cup of coffee. She decided to go easy on the alcoholic beverages tonight but she let her officers and crew enjoy themselves. She looked Neelix and his "brother" at the bar counter as they served customers and chattered non stop with each other. She smiled then moved her gaze towards the dance floor. Most of her crew had paired off dancing to the slow and pleasant tune of the song. Her gaze moved to the corner of the mess hall where she spotted her girlfriend and her counterpart locked in a very intimate embrace. They looked so beautiful together. Janeway did not know whether she should feel jealous about the cuddling couple or not. She laughed at herself. Kathryn was her down to their DNA. She could live with that. So instead the captain decided to watch them dancing. Maybe she will do something else with them later that night, she mused and secretly smiled. She felt like giggling but Starfleet captains did not giggle.

 

Seven led her planet side friend into several other slow songs. Then they left together for the astrometrics department where Seven of Nine decided to show Kathryn some of her work. Janeway was genuinely impressed at the phenomena displayed on the large screen. She did not understand much of it but Seven noticed that her friend was a quick study. The young woman only explained briefly and precisely. Janeway asked relevant questions. Seven was impressed. She was beginning to fall in love with Kathryn Janeway. She found this concept a bit confusing as she was already in love with Kathryn Janeway. The young woman wondered whether this was a similar scenario when one was in love with identical twins? She finally decided to stop thinking about that and kiss her friend instead. Kathryn reciprocated eagerly then gently pushed her double`s girlfriend away.

"I am sure captain Janeway does not favour fraternising on duty?"

"Yes, she does but we are not on duty, Kathryn. 

"Oh? What are we doing here, then?"

"We are...kissing!" Seven said and moved in for another kiss. She then reached under the other woman`s blouse and touched her breast. She found an erect nipple which she manipulated. When Kathryn`s breath hitched Seven knew that she had the older woman right where she wanted. Kathryn felt that was a reasonable explanation so she went along and kissed the young woman back with enthusiasm. The women decided to head to the captain`s quarters.

"Seven of Nine to captain Janeway?"

"Janeway, here." 

"We are going to your quarters. Meet us there?"

"On my way!"


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harkan, Kathryn and their maker friends exchange ideas with their space doubles.

The party continued until late at night. In fact it never really ended. Crew members who were on call took turns to go to the mess hall to have some fun. Chakotay`s duty roster skills were tested to the limit but the man had outdone himself. At every time there was enough bridge crew and skeleton staff elsewhere on the ship. The security team also took turns in joining in the fun. The first officer stood up from the high stool next to the captain`s. He walked to the corner of the mess hall. The place was littered with food items, crockery and even lost pips. He smiled to himself and picked a sole pip off the floor. He carefully put it in his pocket. On a couch Chakotay found a comm badge wedged between the seams. He picked that too and placed it in his pocket. He nearly laughed out loudly when he remembered crewman Mortimer Harren making advances at the commander. "Who knew that Harren fancied the first officer!"

 

The commander decided to check on the bridge before he retired to his quarters for the night. Lieutenant commander Tuvok was going to take over. As Chakotay walked down the corridor he saw Tuvok walking towards him. He and another member of his security team were half carrying a female officer who seemed to be in an advanced state of inebriation. When they approached Chakotay he recognised her as Marla Gilmore, one of the Equinox crew members.

"Commander, we found this crew member in your quarters lying on your couch, naked. She said you promised her, i quote "A good fuck," end quote. I do not know what the word means but i do not wish to add it to my vocabulary." Tuvok said as he raised an eye brow. Chakotay thought that Tuvok knew the meaning of the word and that he was merely attempting to make a joke. The commander tried his best not to laugh.

"You know Marla? There are better pick up lines other than....that! How about a date tomorrow evening?" Commander Chakotay said. Marla, who was half asleep, nodded stiffly at him and saluted. She then wiggled out of Tuvok and the other security`s grasp. She staggered for a bit then broke out running. She ran down the corridor until she was out of sight. Chakotay shook his head and proceeded to the bridge while Tuvok and his colleague went to the mess hall.

 

Captain Janeway continued to sip on her coffee. 

"Seven of Nine to captain Janeway?"

"Janeway, here."

"We are going to your quarters. Meet us there?"

"On my way!" Janeway said and jumped off the stool. She said good night to the Neelix brothers and left the mess hall.

 

The captain entered her dimly lit quarters. She stood in the middle of the living area. She could hear quiet moaning of pleasure emanating from the bedroom. Janeway walked into the bedroom to find her girl friend and counterpart kissing on the bed. Janeway looked at the couple and rolled her eyes. She went into the en suite to freshen up and get ready for bed but her girlfriend had other plans.

"Kathryn, we need to teach Kathryn how to pleasure herself. She mentioned to me that she wanted to learn from us."

"Then you can teach her, Annika. I am not comfortable in having sex with... "myself!" The captain said reasonably.

"Kathryn, you are "her" down to your DNA. Your erogenous zones are similar to hers. She will learn more if you show her what you do to yourself." Seven said reasonably. Janeway, the captain, suspected collusion between herself and the couple on the bed. She felt cornered.

"Very well. Kathryn, you should start touching yourself. See what pleases you. I will coach you from here!" Janeway said. However, if she were to be honest with herself she would have admitted that she felt a warm feeling in her abdomen that was always associated with arousal. She sighed. 

 

Seven planted open mouth kisses along Kathryn`s elegant neck. When she reached an ear lobe, the young woman kissed it then sucked it into her mouth. Janeway watched them for a short while then sneaked out of the bedroom. She returned with a holo imager which she placed on top of the night stand. Her plan was to avoid touching her "sister" because it was against her conscience. She returned to the living area and went to the replicator to get herself a much needed cup of coffee. Then she sneaked to the ready room to get her favourite blanket. Janeway sneaked back into the quarters with ear buds firmly placed in her ears. She lay on the couch and promptly fell asleep, leaving her girlfriend and her counterpart to do their thing. 

 

The following morning Janeway went to the ready room and used the small shower there to freshen up and put on a clean uniform. She read the night report and relieved Tuvok. She sat on the bridge for a while and returned to the ready room. Janeway started writing a report on their visit to the planet Yeroan 3. She was going to edit it later with commander Chakotay. Janeway and Chakotay agreed that the crew will rest for the day and the meeting with their doubles would be held the following day. This was to give the crew time to recover from the excessive partying they had the previous day.

"Seven of Nine to captain Janeway?" Janeway`s comm badge whirred to life.

"Janeway, here."

"Captain, breakfast is ready. Will you come to your quarters?" Seven may have made it sound like a request but the captain knew that it was an order. Sh was well known by the crew for not eating properly, that she lived on coffee. Seven was changing that. She made sure the captain had at least two meals a day and that the meals were healthy. Janeway grumbled under her breath.

"Thank you, Seven. I`m on my way."

 

The trio had a heavy breakfast in the captain`s quarters. Janeway noticed that her counterpart`s face contorted with discomfort when she walked and that she sat on the couch carefully. The captain had a lopsided smile on her face. She felt her wicked sense of humour poke its head out. Later Janeway learned that Seven had "branded" Kathryn on the rear end with her bare teeth. She "wrote the words: I belong to Seven of Nine on Kathryn`s buttocks with her teeth.

"So, how did the inspection go, Sis? Were you sufficient?" Janeway laughed when she saw the horrified expression on her counterpart.

"Oh, i recommend cleaning the branded area with clean water every day until it heals!" She advised seriously while Yeroan 3 Kathryn tolerated the captain`s jokes made at her expense. She really did not mind this at all.

"Kathryn, why are you being so mean to your own sister?" Seven felt the need t defend her lover.

"She`s a virgin and an easy target!" Janeway replied. Her counterpart from the planet rolled her eyes.

"I`ll have you know, captain, that i am no longer a virgin!" She said.

"Prove it!" The captain said and sipped on her coffee while Kathryn spat out hers. Seven got a napkin and wiped her face with it.

"Hmm, i really don`t know whether i should be jealous or not." Janeway said while Kathryn and Seven rolled their eyes and continued to eat their breakfast.

"So you want Kathryn to prove that she is not a virgin to you, captain? How will she do that?" Seven wanted to know.

"I was only joking. I know that you lost your virginity yesterday, in that corner by the door. Good for you, Sis!"

"Thank you,....i think..." Yeroan 3 Kathryn was not sure whether the captain was joking or not.

 

The rest of the day the three women spent the day chatting some more while Seven took every opportunity she had to snuggle with the planet`s woman. Janeway`s eye muscles were getting sore from the numerous times she had been rolling her eyes at the couple obsessed with each other like teenagers. 

 

The following day a staff meeting was held in the morning where captain Janeway announced what the Voyager crew had decided to do. Every department was going to provide items from their specific departments to their planetary counterparts. Harkan provided the crew with several edible plants for the air ponics bay. Kathryn and B`Elanna were given circuit boards to get them started on the tricorders they were to make. B`Elanna briefed her counterpart on how to make her own integrated circuit boards. The starship engineer knew that her counterpart will succeed in making the circuit boards. Seven of Nine had given her lover containers filled with circuit boards, wires, materials to build solar panels and a lot of other personal things. She also gave her the holo imager which recorded their nocturnal activities in the captain`s bedroom.

 

At the end of the week the USS Voyager took off. As Yeroan 3 grew smaller by the second on the view screen, Captain Janeway looked back at the crew`s interaction with the primitive society. She felt no guilt that she broke the Prime Directive. She was glad that she could help in the development of this society which resembled a primitive Earth. Earth`s sister planet, where her sister, Kathryn Janeway lived. 

 

Seven of Nine had a hard time leaving Kathryn behind. She cried and implored with the captain to let Kathryn come with them. It was the most illogical thing the young woman had ever said, Janeway found out, but she knew that her girlfriend was grieving the loss of a friend. A friend she may not see again in a while or never. Janeway knew that her girlfriend had fallen in love with the other woman. Strangely she was not at all jealous of their interactions. So she called her girlfriend to the ready room and comforted her in the most loving way. She made love to her in the ready room. It was an exception to her "No fraternisation in the office" rule.

 

The natives of Yeroan 3 started working on technology to improve their society. Kathryn continued to visit her Old Friend, Tuvok, while she and Kes grew closer than before. Most importantly, men and women of Yeroan 3 started working together as a team.

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome :)


End file.
